ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Cleanness owo I had a question... I'm trying to remember what it was... Oh! You know the talk page template thing you guys have on the talk page? Could you make me one of those? -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 20:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Pink (like the solid inside) and Red (the outside). Thankxs =3-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 20:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs =)-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 20:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams You're on summer break too? I'm on break, and either than this there is nothing to do!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 20:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams What is that?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Look at the talk page percentage. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I hardly even pay attention to that (unless there badges on the wiki).-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Lol, take some viagra (LOLOLOL XDDDDD) then you can get it up. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yush! Sure! What do you want it to be about? -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yeah [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I write action/romance/fantasy, things that are sad I can write, things that are bloody and gory I can write. For animals its a bit harder, but I love challenges here and there.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams ^Oh but most of the time I write original stories.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Sure! I have like a little idea, how about a group of warriors who I don't know... fight. Lol. My mind can't think right now. But yeah they fight stuff. They fight evil stuff. Isn't that awesome? Lol. But, yeah, is that okay?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Umm... The Cruel Kings (that wouldnt be the name of the group, but the name of the collab itself), The King (being the collab again), I don't know. I have kings on my mind. Could you come up with the collab name? I'll try to come up with the groups name.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Fighting for Something is good for the collab, what do you think of the Hope as the group name? -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Go for it! And here this is what I think for the series so far (change what you want): A group known to everyone as The Hope, are trying to save the beautiful world of Earth from destruction. But, can these teens really do something this big? When theres only six of them, can they really do something like that? I'll make the female characters (three) and can you make the male characters (three)? Oh, and I'm talking about the three boys in the group not in the whole series.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Fight for Something is the title and The Hope is the name of the group of heroes.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yay! Okay, I have three names for the girls: April (the main female proantogist(?) I don't know how to spell it!), Maybelle, and Susy. Now, what are the boy names?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 21:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool, so Dereck is the main male?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Okay, do I write like the first chapter now?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh that's fine. I'll just make like an Epilogue and Chapter one then that's it, oh and the page you made (Fight for Something) I'm going to put the story on there and also a link to the characters/and some plots.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Will you ba active and will you be able to come to the staff meetting that will be held at the end of everymonth starting in august? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 00:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Kay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Maybe on chat (If it's working then, wikia staff is supposed to be working on it), maybe a blog, or maybe my test wiki, maybe chat on my test wiki, I'm not sure yet.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and SIGGIE!!!!! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You're a rolly now. It wont show on your user page bubble, cause it's weird like that, but I wont give you chat mod rights since there's no point [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) {: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 03:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Instead of Duck Duck Goose ;P [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 03:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thankxs Ducky!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Are you able to get on the computer at camp?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh, than, you're at home now?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh... Oh okay! Coz, I thought you told me this week, and i didn't even know what day it was so yeah.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 22:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I dont care [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay..... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I finanlly figured out how to take screen shots on my laptop, so I'm taking pictures of evidence just in case [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Although, before you left, you should have deleted all your stuff....that is, if you dont mind them being able to edit it. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You have a finished story O.o Lol, jk [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) So.... Why did you really leave? It's not just because of the editing thing, you could just contact staff about that [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) And....? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) If you say so.....but you might want to remove it form your favorite wikis thing.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC)